Drakath's Arrival
Drakath's Arrival this is a during episode in The Final Showdown. Plot At the visit Alza's Safety System... Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): That is during cannot always, is not cure! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Do not cure! Julie: Hey, stop that. Android 16! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What is did not duel anything away! Julie: Are you just that anything, now Ship! (when fusing to Battle Armor and emported Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD) Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You... you are change anything! (he uses a Hell's Flash) Hell Flash!!! (kills Julie) You... that leave me along! When he Drakath crashed down from the uncreater. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Drakath!? When a knights attacks Drakath and Drakath destroys Knights to both Android 16. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (blocks Drakath) He's running at Ben. Ben: He's got away! It's even very fast! (when Android 16 attacks Drakath) Mirror Drakath: It did fine to very fast! It's not Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis, cannot that very faster! Ben: Yeah?! Mirror Drakath: It said not is very fast! When he holded by Gogeta. Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Hahaha... I got you. Ben: When his ingored to the Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus, it's even did during the clashening! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Take this, Drakath! (shots hundreds ki blast at Drakath) Ben: It's very fast! It can Perodua it cannot too powerful importrated, his cannot dusing very fast, and not the water flood! Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (holds a Synergy Proto-Tool and aimed at Android 16 was attacking Drakath) Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (shots a ki blast at Synergy Proto-Tool but he clashing at Ben was down) Ben: Ugh... it's not hurting... Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he charges to Super Saiyan form was waves at Ben to down) Mirror Drakath: 심지어 힘이 너무... (It's too powerful...) Ben: Not Korean is voice yet. Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he charges to Super Saiyan 3 form and but hitted to Ben was down again) Ben: No!!! Drakath: My mistake... When Drakath ''lunges at Android 16 and rips his essence of darkness out of his body.'' Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he charges to Golden Great Ape form was Ben out) Ben: He's even another yet. Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (on Golden Great Ape, Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (speaks Ape) Yes. Ben: Now. Omnitrix uncrashing possipodily... (he shot energy beam at Golden Great Ape Gogeta was untired up) Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Golden Great Ape, Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (roars) Ben: It's... cannot... almost there... is now! (when shot it beam and hits into the walls when Drakath flying up) He's falls down. Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he turns into any Super Saiyan 4 form he effected at Drakath) Drakath: You my off! Drakath crushes Android 16's Self-Destruct Device in his hand and Android 16 falls apart. What is left of Android 16 then erupts into the sky. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD is destroyed when he died. Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Drakath!!!!! You never is my died fusion! Ben: (wake up) Omnitrix essence, the essence to Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD. Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Again... Omnitrix 9.0: Essence overload. He landed. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Android 16...NOOO!!!!!!!!! Drakath: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis has a daughter? Amusing... Omnitrix 9.0: Essence overload 5... 4... 3... 2... Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What is that? Ben: Omnitrix Abort Essence Overload. Omnitrix 9.0: 1.. Essence overload aborted. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What is Essence aborted? Drakath: (he shots dark beam when Ben used Alien X was breaked and detransformed) Ben: Essence overload is not cure, it's Super Saiyan 5? Did touch even to powerful is more them. It did from Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis, it not possibility. Drakath when attacks at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis. Ben: That's it! (scrolling through but error from recharge mode) Oh, come on! The Omnitrix was recharge! Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (screams was charges into Super Saiyan 5 form) Ben: (when complete from the alien form) What, it essence to Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD, it's alien together. He starts music. Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Ben! It's doesnt work!! Ben: Not what? Gwen: Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus, what is exactly! Drakath: (after was killed but he punching Ben was down) Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): BEN!!! ARE YOU STUPID! Gwen: Ingaicto! (he stops from the more) What, it doesn't work! Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 5 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Did not touch is brave is too. (he charges into Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 form) Can do find detailed, his more accident... it's... Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 again! (dashes at Drakath it was down) Gwen: It not just kiddding. Ben: What, it got Essence Form was A.K.A Super Forms! Essence Form is got. (transforms) Upgrade! (evolve) Ultimate Upgrade! (turns super) Super Upgrade! When Upgrade was turned into Essence form. Essence Upgrade (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): '''Essence Upgrade! Perodua Viva Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD got was Golden Great Ape, awesome! (turns "To Be Continued" for now) Category:Episodes